


I'll take you way back

by artificialbramble



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lesbian AU, M/M, Regeneration AU, Soulmate AU, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialbramble/pseuds/artificialbramble
Summary: Working on a project led Brian and Kim to the musuem. The crazy curator, Brian McCook, kept Brian going back for more.Regeneration soulmate au.





	1. Vikings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Regeneration Soulmate AU and I use he/him pronouns and their out-of-drag names for present time. But in the ‘flashbacks’ they have different names and pronouns depending on the story. It may get confusing as they are both called Brian (but I have tried to make it less confusing). Title comes fron Past Lives by Borns.
> 
> Whilst I have done research for each story they are by no means 100% historical accurate. None of these stories happened and are merely made up and put to a certain time frame.
> 
> In this chapter in case you can’t tell Brion is Katya and Brian is Trixie in the ‘flashback’.
> 
> Come say hi to me at unhhhhjustsometrash on Tumblr! :)

**2017**

Brian Firkus believed in a lot of things. He believed he would one day find true happiness and love. That he was lucky when he was partnered up with his best friend for their joint final project. He believed that their hard work together would see them achieve a high grade.

It was their joint project that brought them both to the local museum. The project was to for one cosmetology student and one fashion student to work together to create a runway look inspired by an aspect of history. It was safe to say that Kim and Brian knew next to nothing about history, let alone enough to produce a killer look. It had been Kim that had suggested visiting the local museum to find inspiration.

So, Brian angrily trekked his way, following behind Kim by a few steps, up to the entrance of the museum. It was an odd place full of a variety of pieces. It was unconventional but so was the city it was situated in. The last thing Brian wanted to be doing was going to a museum and take his way through the exhibits, but unfortunately, he knew it was best not to argue with Kim.

If it wasn’t for Kim, who was dead set on learning from professionals and museum exhibits instead of google, Brian would be curled up on his couch watching Project Runway. But apparently, they wouldn’t get an authentic feel for the history from a screen, so here they were.

Looking up at the large sign above the doors, Brian huffed as he caught up to Kim who was waiting by the doors already. The doors slid open and the pair walked in, paid for their tickets and quickly made their way inside to find something to work with.

Unfortunately for their wild minds, when given the project it was rather vague. They could be inspired by literally anything and everything. For Brian and Kim, it wasn’t a question but a known fact they would try not to do something everyone else would be doing. So, any knowledge they had was minimal.

Wandering the halls of the museum they desperately searched for something. The Great Depression? Pass. The Rise and Fall of the British Empire? Can’t work.

As they scouted the museum, they came across a speaker. Crowding around them were people attentively listening to the talk about the piece they were in front of. Brian scoffed internally at how eager they seemed. Kim wrapped her hand around his wrist and pulled his arm to signal she wanted to go over. As they got nearer Brian heard a low voice coming from within the crowd.

“…a day of fasting for the tragedy of the Salem witch trails. The court later seemed the trails unlawful and the leading justice Samuel Sewall publicly apologised for his role in the process,” the voice said, and Brian found himself craning his beck to find out who the source was.

Following the voice his eyes landed on one of the most handsome men he had ever seen in his life. He ha short dirty dishwater coloured hair which was receding, facial structure most would kill for, and amazing blue eyes. He spoke animatedly with his hands as he explained more about the Salem witch trails. When his eyes made contact with their own, Brian felt his breath catch in is throat. His felt a shiver run down his spine like there was a shift in the universe. The blue-eyed man must have felt it too because he faltered in his speech and shifted on the spot.

Brian stayed still with his eyes trained on the speaker with Kim besides him. Then it hit him; she could ask the speaker to help him and Kim with history and talk to him in the process. It was the perfect _'Kill two birds with one stone’_  scenario.

The crowd began to disperse as the man finished his speech. Brian held Kim back so that they could approach him without interruption. Kim caught onto his plan as she was quick to make her way over to the blue-eyed man.

“Hi there,” Kim greeted him with a smile and a wave. Brian was internally hitting himself for letting Kim take the lead. “We couldn’t help but overhear the story you just told the crowd, and we were wondering if you could help us?”

The man flashed a bright smile, and Brian felt more shivers. “Yes of course, what can I help you with?”

“Well firstly, I’m Kim and this,” Kim paused to motion over to Brian. “Is Brian.”

“Well I know I am but who is this fine specimen?” The way he said it, in his accent, and his little chuckle made Brian go light headed.

“This is going to get confusing real fast. I’ll call you Brian and the clown over there Trix then,” Brian could see the confusion wash over the other Brian’s face.

“She calls me that as her twisted form of redemption. It’s better not to ask,” Brian cleared up.

“Right so, we have a project inspired by history and we know nothing about history.” Brian stood back and let Kim explain the assignment whilst he took in Brian’s appearance. He had an odd fashion sense and looked rather like a librarian that was on meth today. Kim would definitely have something to say about his outfit later out of ear shot.

“What kind of thing are you looking for?”

“Something out the box, we don’t want to do something everyone else will do,” Brian could tell the blue-eyed man was racking his brain for some ideas. His thinking face was undeniably attractive to Brian, the man had taken his bottom lip between his teeth and raised one eyebrow slightly. He looked and screamed thinking.

“I think I have the perfect thing for you two.”

“Could you tell us a story about it?” Brian hadn’t spoken much but he would do anything for another story from Brian.

“This is the first exhibit I ever saw in this museum and I kind of fell in love with it,” Brian spoke as he lead Kim and Brian to a painting. The plague on the side read  _'Love and War, 800-1066 AD’_

“Vikings?” Brian asked unsure.

“I thought you said you didn’t know anything,” Brian laughed as he looked at the picture. “This is the story of two warriors. It all began in…”

**Britain, 900 AD**

A battle was raging on. The smell of smoke clouded in Brion Cooksen as he watched his people go up against the English. The Vikings had come here for blood and Brion wouldn’t leave without the head of long time enemy Brian Firk. The sound of a twig snapping from behind him alerted Brion. She looked away from the scene happening downhill and reached to his side for his axe.

He turned and swung his axe. He stopped as he watched the figure slump down into a heap on the floor. He noticed besides the open wound from his axe that the figure had arrows sticking out of his back.

“You can come out now, I know you’re here,” Brion coaxed the hidden person out of hiding.

“I apologise for stealing your kill, but I need you alive,” the figure said. Brion looked on unimpressed before the man continued. “But you’d rather have my head on a spike.”

“Brian?” Brion asked, shocked. He hadn’t expected it to be so easy. His grip tightened on the handle of his axe.

“At first my intentions were to kill you and impress my father but I couldn’t. Watching you up here I just felt…drawn to you.”

Brion shook his head and raised his axe up but was stopped as Brian effortlessly held up his bow to it.

“I don’t want to fight you, Brion.” Brian pleaded as he dodged a swing. “I just want to talk.”

“Then we shall talk through battle.” Brion swung his axe getting closer and closer each time. Brian excellently dodged the hits not wanting to fire his bow back. He did only want to talk and explain.

“Brion, I’m not the enemy. My father wants to be allies against our real enemy. Alaska!” Brian shouted and Brion raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Why would my enemy be someone miles away?”

“He wants both of our land.” Brion pondered this information as the puzzle pieces fell together. The blade that had killed Brion’s mother…

“Alaska’s crest, it’s a-”

“-Serpent.”

Both males turned to the side. Standing on the edge of the hill was Alaska with ten warriors at her side.

Brian pulled out an arrow and notched in his bow as Brion prepared to use his axe. Both men stood back, ready to fight together.

“You really hope to defeat all ten of them?” Alaska asked surprised at their determination.

Brion scoffed, “You only brought ten, how insulting.”

“You should’ve brought more,” Brian added.

Brian quickly took out two of the warriors before they could even get near him, killing another whilst Brion buried his axe deep into another’s chest. Grabbing an arrow from his quiver, Brian jammed the arrowhead into a warrior’s leg before knocking him unconscious with his bow.

Brion was making quick work of the other warriors. Lodging his axe in their throats, backs and heads. While his back was turned two remaining warriors tried to take Brian.

“Brian!” Brion warned as he hit one in the spine with the handle of his axe before turning and thrusting the blade upwards into his stomach. Brian carefully shot an arrow perfectly into the last one’s eye.

“Do you think you can defeat me?!” Alaska cried out angrily. “I am Alaska, no one can deadest m-”

Her speech was cut short but Brion giving her a shift head butt and knocking her out. Brian looked at him surprised as he muttered something about chivalry but Brion just shrugged. “She wouldn’t shut up.”

Afterwards, Alaska, as well as one of her warriors, were tied up to be returned as a prisoner…

**2017**

“So Brion and Brian weren’t enemies any longer. Actually, they ended up getting very close and often went into battle together. Brion was there to save Brian from close attacks and Brian covered the long shots.” Brian concluded.

Throughout the story Brian could tell how passionate the curator was about history and often had to fight to contain the smile at his passion.

“What is Brion wearing on his head?” Kim asked.

“Oh that, that’s my favourite part. Brion was infamous for wearing this dead skinned raccoon on his head. I like to call it Cheryl,” Brian could hear Kim scoff but he didn’t care. He had come her hating the prospect of museums and would end up leaving wanting to come back the next day.

As Kim said her goodbyes to Brian, the curator, Brian wandered off back the way they came. Only this time he found himself looking at the exhibits as he walked passed.

Once they exited the museum Kim was full of her judgements that Brian knew she would have.

“Did you see what he was wearing, some wacko, that’s what he was.” She sighed. “At least we have something to work with now and don’t need to go back anymore.”

But part of Brian wanted to go back already. Though he’d never tell Kim that.


	2. Romanov Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Yekaterina is Katya and Patrycja is Trixie. It’s a sad chapter so count yourself as warned.
> 
> Come say hi to me at unhhhhjustsometrash on Tumblr! :)

**2017**    
  
“Do you think you can manage to do something with the Viking markings that were in the painting?” Kim had been on the phone to Brian for around half an hour. It had started out by her telling him her ideas about the fashion and had finally gotten to the cosmetology aspect of the call.   
  
“Yeah, so are you including the hat or not because you didn’t sound so sure.”   
  
“It’s just a bit out there but then again so were the Vikings. I’m going fabric hunting today so I’ll call you later. Bye.” Brian said a quick goodbye before the line cut off. He supposed that if Kim was starting to work out materials maybe he should work out something. He’d been staring at a blank sheet of paper all morning. It wasn’t like he couldn’t think of what to do, because he had a vision in his head, but his mind wandered elsewhere.   
  
His mind was back in the museum with the curator with the crazy fashion sense. He wondered what outfit he’d throw together and what exhibit he would radiate passion about this time. Tapping his nails against the table for a little while longer Brian decided that he would find out for himself.   
  
On the walk he didn’t complain about the hills, or the length of the journey. Instead he figured out an excuse to talk to Brian again. Interested in history? That wouldn’t work, he was silent most of the time and showed little interest until Brian spoke. Vikings was just too out there? But what about Kim, why was she not there. That’s when Brian decided she to say a small white lie and say Kim was busy with family. It wasn’t a reach, Kim was actually busy and normally spent time with her family when she could.   
  
Walking through the doors Brian paid the admission and began his search for a certain batshit crazy man. Scouring the exhibits he was near yesterday Brian found the blue-eyed man in the middle of a conversation. Brian looked at the nearest piece to busy himself until the blonde was finished talking. Occasionally he would steal glances over his pale shoulders at the man.   
  
His fashion today was even more interesting than the last day. Whilst yesterday he had opted for a brown jumper over a shirt and jeans, today he had chosen a bottom down shirt partnered with shorts. Whipping his head back around Brian chastised himself for letting his eyes linger on the man’s thighs longer than he should have.   
  
When Brian saw that he was done with the conversation, he approached the man. “Hi, Brian.”   
  
Blue eyed man turned to look at the brunette and flashed him a white smile that had Brian rooted on the spot. “Fellow Brian, why hello there, what brings you back to the establishment.”   
  
The curator did have an oddly charming way he spoke. It wasn’t quite how most people would phrase things. “Don’t tell me your friend, what was her name again?”   
  
“Kim,” Brian answered.   
  
“Kim, right yeah, don’t tell me Kim didn’t like the Vikings after all?” Brian seemed so down over the fact of Kim not liking the Vikings it made Brian feel bad for the lie he was about to tell.   
  
“It was just a bit too out there for the project, unfortunately.” Brian gave a small smile. “She asked me to come back and see what else we could work with. Do you think you could help?”   
  
“Absolutely,” the smile was back on Brian’s face and that made the brunette happy. “But first, a joke.”   
  
“A joke?” Brian was slightly confused by his suggestion. He came here to hear him speak about history not to listen to jokes.   
  
“What’s a day without any laughter?”   
  
So, Brian listened to the joke. “What do you call a ghost’s poop?”   
  
  
The brunette snorted slightly at the joke. Really that was what he was going with? “I don’t know.”   
  
“Boo boo,” Brian tried to keep a straight face as the curator wheezed and flailed. Although he tried he failed as he let out a small chuckle because of the other man.   
  
“Now that’s out the way, what part of history would you like to travel to today?” Brian thought long and hard as the other man patiently waited for a response.   
  
“I don’t know, what’s your personal favourite?”   
  
“Ahh, so Romanov Russia it is then. Are you familiar with the story of the Romanovs?”   
  
Brian thought for a minute but his mind came up blank apart from one thing. “Isn’t there a Disney movie about them or something?”   
  
That elicited another wheeze from the man that Brian found himself drawn to. “Funny you should say that because that’s exactly what the exhibit is about, well almost. You see it all started when…”   
  
 **Russia, 1918**    
  
Word around the streets was that the Bolsheviks had executed the Romanovs. Every last one of them, the Tsar, the Tsarina, and their five children. But rumours spread secretly that the youngest daughter, Anastasia had escaped.   
  
Yekaterina was sat quietly writing away at her desk whilst Patrycja hummed away to herself in the shower. It had been a peaceful night for them so far. Patrycja had come back from the market with a beaming smile on her face, carrying a loaf of bread and Yekaterina had managed to fill another two pages of her scribbled handwriting.   
  
At first it had been hard for the two women to adjust to couple life in Russia. They had to be very private all the time and anyone who asked was told they were cousins, they lived together because it was easier to afford rent.   
  
At the market whispers could be heard about searches being carried out by the Bolsheviks and that instantly had Patrycja worried. Most people would just accept that she and Yekaterina were cousins and ask no more questions, but this was the government, the police, and the people who had power to check. They had never faced anything as a couple this challenging since they first met.   
  
Lathering her blonde hair in shampoo, Patrycja let her mind roam throughout all the possible scenarios that could ensue. She only hoped that their humble home wasn’t searched. But if it they were looking for Anastasia then they would surely look everywhere, their small house included.   
  
In the living Yekaterina had lit a few candles to help warm the house and provide light for when the sun set. A loud knock of the door interrupted her from boarding up one of their windows. Yekaterina slowly began to walk over only to find the door be flown open. Three large men stood at the doorway staring back at Yekaterina’s small terrified figure.   
  
 _This was it,_  she thought.  _They know, the gig is up and they’re done for._  
  
“Ma'am is your husband home?” Yekaterina had to hide her disgust at the word husband and she shook her head.   
  
“I am not married, I live here with my cousin.”   
  
The men took steps inside the small room. The centre man looked at both of the men to his sides and nodded. As the started to walk back into the rest of the home Yekaterina spoke up.   
  
“Please, my cousin, she’s in the shower.” One of the men let out an evil chuckle at Yekaterina’s plea.   
  
“Please, she can’t hear in the bathroom, she’s nude. Let me tell her to put some clothes on.” Yekaterina desperately tried to bargain with the men. She couldn’t stand the thought of any of these greasy old men in suits seeing her angel without any clothes on.   
  
“We’re just looking for Anastasia Romanov, so long as you are not hiding her you and your cousin will be fine.” The centre man shoved Yekaterina into a corner in the living room as she desperately tried to look over his shoulder to see the other men. She couldn’t believe what was happening.   
  
From the shower Patrycja could hear loud bangs and her heart instantly jumped in her chest. Turning off the water of the shower, she grabbed her towel from the side and wrapped herself tightly in it. Stepping out of the shower, Patrycja walked gingerly over to the door and unhitched the lock. As she opened the door she found herself pushed against the cold wall of the bathroom. Tightly gripping the fabric of the towel to her chest, Patrycja tried to slow her breathing.   
  
The only sound from the home was the shattering of different items as the hit of various walls and the floor as they are thrown. Patrycja could hear her heartbeat and could feel it in her throat as she fought back the tears. Yekaterina was praying they wouldn’t look under the  _one_  bed and in the shoe-box. She could easily say how she slept on the measly excuse of a couch but she couldn’t deny the photos hidden in the shoe-box.   
  
“What do we have here,” Yekaterina felt a lump form in her throat. “A shoe-box?”   
  
The lump got larger as she swallowed away her fear.  _This really was it,_  she thought.  _They were goners._  
  
In the bathroom Patrycja knew what they had found. They were found out and soon they’d be paraded for the people to see as they were executed. To think the search had almost gone without a hitch and they would carry on as usual was naive of Patrycja to believe.   
  
“General, you are going to want to take a look at this,” the man with the shoebox said. “We found ourselves a pair of liars and criminals.”   
  
The man guarding Yekaterina in the corner walked away reluctantly and allowed her a bit of air. She couldn’t keep back the tears as she let out strangled sobs. The man who found the shoebox walked over to her and crouched down to her crumpled figure in the floor.   
  
“You better shut up, sweetheart, or the consequences won’t be too pretty.”   
  
Patrycja felt physically sick. She could hear the cries coming from her love and let the tears roll down her face. She heard a loud scream come from Yekaterina as she was kicked in the stomach to make her shut up, and her heart wrenched. It was torture to listen to her love scream in agony.   
  
 **2017**  
  
“They had to hide their romance, that is awful,” Brian said on the verge of tears.   
  
“Well they lived in Russia, they would still have to hide their love now. It isn’t the most accepting country ever,” Brian said with a hand placed on one the other man’s shoulders.   
  
“What happened to them?”   
  
“They were paraded around the market before being executed. It was brutal and humiliating but they died next to the woman they loved.”   
  
Brian struggled to hold back the single tear that rolled down his face. Bringing a hand up to his face he instantly wiped the tear away. “Why is that awful story your favourite?”   
  
The blue-eyed man looked at the brunette with a sad smile on his face. “Because it reminds me that I could have it so much worse than I do. I live in a place that for some part accepts who I am.”   
  
Brian nodded as he struggled to comprehend what he was being told. Was Brian confirming that he too was gay?   
  
“Why don’t you go tell Kim about this, she what she has to say and if she doesn’t like it, I’ll be here tomorrow with a brand-new story to tell you.”   
  
The two men said their goodbyes and the curator let their hug carry on a little longer than maybe he should’ve. The brunette left the museum with an even larger burning passion to get to know the man teaching him history. 


	3. Tudor Britain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Katherine is Katya and Beatrice is Trixie. A fluffy chapter to make up for the last one. 
> 
> Come say hi to me at unhhhhjustsometrash on Tumblr! :)

**2017**

Sunday came and Brian arrived at the museum an hour earlier than it opened. He hadn’t meant to be that early but he forgot it opened later than usual because it was a Sunday. He had managed to kill some time by eating an ice-cream bought from a the ice-cream truck at the bottom of the hill. But now for the last fifteen minutes until opening he was sat on the steps.

“That eager to learn today, Brian?” The brunette on the steps whipped his head up to meet eyes with the blonde man. The sun was shining on him and hitting off of his eyes and Brian found himself mesmerised. He looked good inside the museum but outside? He looked even better.

“I guess you could say that,” Brian let out a nervous chuckle.

“Taking it Kim didn’t like the whole depressing lesbian execution story?” Brian shrugged because it seemed better than saying no. He would maybe have to one day tell the truth but it wouldn’t be today.

“Third times a charm. It’ll be a nice romantic story with beautiful gowns to impress her then,” the blue eyed man laughed as he let his smile settle on his face. Fumbling with keys in his hand he placed on in the lock.

“I’ll see you when the museum is open to the public in,” Brian paused to check his watch. “10 minutes.”

Brian groaned once the man was without of ear shot and he was no longer smiling at him. He watched the man walk away dressed in bright colours. He did have an eye for strange fashion that was for sure.

Ten minutes later after a few texts from Kim asking if he wanted to meet and Brian was in the museum and about to head the same way as usual before he was grabbed by someone. “Not so fast there, tiger. Today’s exhibit is this way.”

Allowing himself to be dragged the right direction Brian tried to make some conversation. “No joke today?”

“What kind of hair do they seek at IHOP?” Brian shrugged waiting for the punch line. “Eggstensions.”

Brian had only heard it a few times but the blonde’s wheeze and flail he did when laughing was one of his favourite things. And he loved that he could help create it. The pair stopped in front of a large painting. Brian scanned it before letting out a breath. “She’s beautiful.”

There was no denying the woman in the painting was gorgeous. She had straw coloured hair carefully tied up and a stunning gown on. “She was wasn’t she? But do you want to know the best part of her story?”

“It had a happy ending.”

**Wales, 1501**

Tudor Britain seemed to be a rough time for a lot of people. But in Wales things couldn’t be going better. The people were well cared for and the nobles were kind folk. The relationship between royalty and commoners was well kept.

Everyone expect Katherine Zamo was happy. The princess had lived a life of luxury, full of nothing but love from her parents and people. But yet she was dull and unhappy, not letting out a laugh in years or a genuine smile. For months now the King and Queen had tried to find someone who would make their daughter laugh and for months they had failed.

Closing the doors to her quarters Katherine sighed heavily as she walked out to her balcony. The balcony of her room looked over the royal gardens and had many beautiful sights. A rustle from beneath caught her attention. Looking down at the gardens she saw a commoner walking among the flowers. While commoners were allowed within the garden walls, it was a rarity to see on here so late in the day.

Katherine watched as the commoner looked around before quickly plucking a single rose. Now Katherine was intrigued, commoners definitely weren’t supposed to pick the flowers.

“Might I ask what it is you think you’re doing?” Katherine called out to the flower thief in a calm tone. She couldn’t care less if her people picked flowers but she was curious as to why nobody had before.

“I apologise, m'lady. I only take the flowers to feed myself.” The thief replied honestly. “I get paid good money for pretty flowers.”

“A thief with a heart, how very peculiar,” the princess spoke. “What should I call you, thief?”

“You may call me a great many of things, but not my name.”

“And why is that?”

“I’d prefer to keep my head on my shoulders,” the thief giggled and Katherine instantly wanted to hear her do it again.

“You won’t loose you’re head, little thief. You are far too pretty to have that happen,” the princess watched as the corners of the thief’s lips twitch upwards.

“Then we shall call it a trade, I take the rose and you allow me to try and make you smile.”

“Many have tried, none succeeded.”

The thief nodded before walking over to the castle wall before calling up to the balcony. “No harm in trying. If you don’t mind, m'lady, I’d like to climb up.”

Katherine nodded as she watched the thief climb up the vines on the castle wall. When the thief got up to the top she stopped on the ledge of the balcony.

“You can come  _onto_  the balcony, you know.” Katherine joked.

“Nonsense, this way I’m still technically in the gardens and not in the castle. If I were to step over I’d be intruding.”

“So,now that you know I won’t have your head on a spike. May I know you’re name, little thief.” Katherine leaned on the balcony and observed the thief. Her blonde hair shone in the sun and her smile seemed to radiate happiness.

“Beatrice, m'lady.”  _Beatrice,_  Katherine thought to herself. She liked it, it suited her beauty.

“What is your joke then, Beatrice.” Beatrice loved the way her name sounded coming from the princess.

“You can not be Russian me, princess, a good joke takes time.” Beatrice beamed at the princess who allowed the corners of her lips to slightly twitch upwards.

“That was weak and you know it,” Katherine smiled as Beatrice bowed her head.

“I’m afraid, m'lady, I wasn’t in the right lane; but either way I’ll get run over by the carriage if I just sit there.”

Katherine shook her head as she stared forwards towards the sunset. A wide smile on her face. Already Beatrice, a lowly commoner thief, had made her happier than anyone had ever done in months. “You’re doing well, little thief, but not quite good enough.”

“I thought I wasn’t a thief so long as I tell you jokes. Or is it, m'lady, because I’m stealing your heart.” Beatrice jested.

“Wooing me will not gain you a laugh, Beatrice,” Katherine replied sighing.

“How do you make holy water?” The princess stared at her in disbelief. “You boil the hell out of it.”

Katherine stared at the girl who was now in fits of laughter at her own joke. Only someone like her could find humour in obscene language like that. Katherine merely smiled as she stared at Beatrice waiting for her to slow her laughter. When she did there was an odd sort of tension in the air between them. Both women couldn’t take their eyes off of the other.

The princess noticed the way Beatrice’s eyes flickered between hers and her lips and back. She became nervous for the first time in a long time. The were at close distance, closer than either intended to end up. Their foreheads met, barely any distance left between them.

“You could be killed,” Katherine spoke lowly, her breath tickling Beatrice’s lips.

“It would be a beautiful way to die,” Beatrice whispered before both of them leaned in. Their lips met in a slow but gentle kiss. The warmth of Beatrice’s touch spread like wildfire throughout Katherine’s body. Katherine brought a hand up to grasp at the back of Beatrice’s neck, pulling her in closer to deepen the kiss and to tug on her baby hairs. Beatrice reciprocated the action by pulling Katherine closer to the balcony fencing.

Pulling apart reluctantly, their foreheads rested against the other’s once again. Katherine opened her eyes to see Beatrice smiling at her, that goofy smile of hers. And in that moment Katherine knew who owned her heart. Also in that moment, she realised that she, a princess, had kissed a commoner.  _A thief,_  no less.

And she _laughed._

She threw her head back and laughed, completely unrestrained and free. Katherine allowed the first laugh to escape through her lips in years to slip free.

**2017**

“And so because Beatrice made Katherine laugh, the King and Queen decided not to behead the flower thief, and in doing so allowed her to have their daughter’s hand in marriage.” Brian stared at the curator as he wrapped up his story. This one definitely had the previous two trumped for the top spot. The Viking one was cool no doubt but nothing could beat some classic romance in Brian’s heart.

“That was beautiful, I can see why you like working here now.” The blue-eyed man raised a brow at the other. “I mean, it’s so incredible all the stories that this place holds.”

The two men shared a smile as they both remained silent whilst admiring the painting hanging in front of them. “Do you like coffee?”

Brian scrunched his nose up as he shook his head. Coffee and him never mixed well together. The only time he would drink it was if he was pulling an all-nighter before finals. “Tea?”

Brian shook his head again. “I’m more of a hot chocolate kind of person.”

The brunette watched as Brian let out a small chuckle. “Well alright then, grandma, how about I take you out for a hot chocolate?”

 _Like a date,_  Brian thought but quickly shot that idea down. They didn’t even know each other, all they had spoken to each other about was history.

“I’m free next on Wednesday, does that fit to your history road trip schedule?”

In return Brian got a wide smile as a nod. “Perfectly, meet me here 10 am sharp.”

“Goodbye Brian.”

“See you soon, other Brian.”


End file.
